Mohabbat ki anokhi dastaan
by cid daya shreya fan 123
Summary: ...daya shreya kii anokhi prem khani daya kii jubani...


**Mohabbat ki anokhi dastaan:-**

 **(this story daya shreya story)**

When I (daya) was in 1st year of my Btech CSE. I used to think that I came in the university just for studies.

" **Par mujhe kya pata tha ki pyar ho jaye ga"**

One of my subject was History and cultural of Punjab. Students from BCA and Btech opted this subject.

Even on the first day of class I saw a girl of BCA first year. She was very beautiful. One week passed away and I don't even know the name of that girl. One day she seat in the same row where I was sitting. When the attendance sheet came to her.

" **Mere dimag mein idea aaya"**

Aur jab attendance sheet mere pass aayi aur meine nichay se 6 students ginay and 7th name was her "shreya cheeda".

That day I was very happy I can't even explain.

After the university I went home, open my facebook id and search for her, I sent her friend request. After three days she accepted my request.

" **Aap ko sach baat kahu toh mujhe nahi lagta tha ki wo meri friend request accept karegi"**

One day she was online on fb and I sent her message.

 **daya:** hi!

"after around 15 mints she replied "

 **shreya:** hi

 **daya:** Kaisay ho aap

 **shreya:** fine and u

 **daya:** fine

" **mujhe toh baat hi nahi sujh rahi thi ki kya kahu"**

 **daya:** kya aap mujhse dosti karogai

 **shreya:** hum frnds hi toh hai tabhi toh aap meri frnd list mein ho.

 **daya:** I mean ki kya mein aap ko university mein bula sakta hu. I mean face to face baat kar saktay hai?

 **shreya:** hanji , but if you find me alone.

 **daya:** par aap toh hamesha 3 or 4 frnds k sath hotay ho

 **shreya:** aap mujhe us din bula lena jab mujhe akelay dekh lo.

 **daya:** ok chalo….. bye…. I have to go for dinner….. bye take care

 **shreya:** bye tc gud night

Mujhe around two weeks ho gaye university jatay huay but whenever I saw her she was with her friends.

Ek din neha department ki taraf aa rahi thi and I was standing near the dept. office.

"jaisay hi wo aayi

 **daya:** hi, shreya

 **shreya:** hi

 **daya:** kya hum do min baat kar saktay hai.

 **shreya:** hanji daso

"mujhe toh koi baat hi nahi sooj rahi thi ki kya kahu"

 **daya:** padai kaisi chal rahi hai.

 **shreya:** achi chal rahi hai aur aap ki?

 **shreya:** thik hai… waisay aap kaha se belong kartay ho?

 **shreya:** jalandhar

 **daya:** phir yaha par hostel mein rehtay ho ya PG?

 **shreya** :mein apne dada aur dadi k yaha rehti hu.

 **daya:** ok

"es k baad bhi mujhe nahi aa raha tha ki mein usse aur kya puchu"

"1 min mein usay dekhta raha bina palak jhapkaye"

 **shreya:** hanji kya hua?

 **daya:** kuch nahi

 **shreya:** ok bye meri class hai abhi

 **daya:** bye

" **Us din k baad hum kai baar milay"**

Around 2 months k baad meine socha ki neha ko propose kar du. Par himat nahi ho rahi thi.

Mere yaar doston ne mujhe kafi motivate kiya. Keh dai aaj yaar…. Kahi koi aur na usay keh daye tujhse pehlay…bhai aaj propose kar hi de bhabhi ko…..koi baat nahi dekha jaye ga yaar keh de aaj.

Us din wo apni frnd k sath thi aur dept. se bahar aa rahi thi mein usay kaha excuse me neha, kya mein aap se 5 min baat kar sakta hu. Usnay kaha hanji bolo.

 **daya:** kahi baith kar baat kartay hai.

Hum dono parking mein hi bath gaye.

 **daya:** aap se kuch kehna hai mujhe.

"neha smile kar rahi thi mujhe pata tha ki wo samaj gayi hai ki mein kya kehna chahta hu"

 **shreya:** hanji bolo

 **daya:** I like you neha, I really love you.

 **shreya:** mein aap ko kabhi us najar se nahi dekha. Mein aap ki feelings ki respect karti hu but sorry I can't. mein relationships k chakar mein nahi panda chahti.

 **daya:** mein aap se bagut pyar karta hu. Aap ko bahut kush rakhu ga.

 **shreya:** sorry daya g. I really sorry.

Yeh keh kar wo jaanay lagi.

 **daya:** shreya meri baat suno plz.

 **shreya:** hanji

 **daya:** plz kabhi bhi aap jab meri taraf dekho toh muh mat fer lena. Bas ek baar smile kar dena. Mein etnay mein hi kush hu.

"agar aap kush ho toh mein bhi kush hu".

By saying this we both left.

One day one of my friend saw shreya with someone else and he called me and said that she was with someone. Next day when I went to university.

 **daya:** neha I want to talk to you.

 **shreya:** hanji

 **daya:** are you committed?

After some time she replied yes I m.

 **shreya:** sorry. But meine aap ko koi hope mein bhi toh nahi rakha tha.

 **daya:** ok. Es mein aap ki koi galti nahi hai galti toh meri hai ki mein aap se pyar kar baitha.

"Phir mein janay laga aur mud kar kaha : agar wo ladka aap ko kabhi dokha bhi de de toh ek baar keh dena. I will accept you even then becoz I really love you.

 **shreya:** I m really sorry yaar. I m really really sorry.

 **daya:** no need to say sorry. Galti aap ki nahi hai. Agar aap se 20 log pyar kartay hai, eska matlab yeh toh nahi hai na ki aap sab ko yes kar do gai. Mein bhi un mein se hi ek hu jo aap ko pyar karta hai, aur kabhi ab kisi aur ko nahi kar sakta.

 **daya:** bye. Bhagwan aap k face pe hamesha smile banaye rakhay.

 **shreya:** thanx daya. Hum hamesha friends rahey gaye.

This is my last conversation with her. Now every day we meet in university she just pass smile to me and me too. But we never talk.

Aaj college ka last day aaj bichad aakhri baar shreya baat karna chahta tha isliye me use dhund raha apne friend ke sath canteen me thi me vaha gaya

Daya:-shreya me tumse 2 min baat kar sakta hu

 **Shreya:-ha ji**

(har alag hoke 1 taraf jake khade ho jate hr)

 **Shreya:-haji kahiye daya**

Daya:-aaj college ka aakhri din nahi aage zindgi me ham mila ya na mile kya tum muje bhul to nahi jaugi na

 **Shreya:** -daya me apne dosto ko kabhi nahi bhulti

(tabhi shreya ko koi bulata muje by bolkar chali jati dekh ke 1 ladka shreya ko hug karta kuch baate karte der baad shreys apni sheliyo milkar chali jati he)

Aaj is baat ko kai saal bit Mumbai me settle ho gaya ,Mumbai me cid join kar me mere kai dost he abhijeet,freedy,schin,Nikhil,kajal,purvi,acp,saluke sir,dr,rarika,or muskaan..oh!me to bhul hi gaya mene college chhodne ke 1 saal baad muskaan se shadi kar li muskaan ko **shreya ke bare** bata diya tha vo meri is baat se khush thi ke mene use khuch chhipaya nahi..magar aaj bhi muje shreya kii yaad aati he bcuz she is my first love..aaj me college ko dekh use yaad kart hu..facebook use karte vaqat uski yaad aati vo khush hogi apni jindgi pyar ke sath..me to bas uski khushi me hi khush hu..

Ek din me apni team ke sath juhu bitch par invitigation ke liya gaya tha tab mene vaha ek ladki ko dekha jo apne bachhe sath ret me khel rahi thi vo ladki shreya ki friend thi mene sicha ke kyu na ise me sherys ke baareme puch lu me uske pass gaya…

Daya :-exue me

Lady:-yes

Daya :-kya tum shreya chedda ki friend simran ho na..

Simran:-hmmm…ha…but…tum….(suddanly)oh!tum kahi daya to nahi ho

Daya:-ha me daya hu

Simran:-oh bahut salo baad tum milo kya kart oho aajkal

Daya:-me mubai cid me hu

Simaran:-oh cid not bad hmmm….

Daya:-tum yaha kese

Simran:-ham chutti pea aye the ye mera beta he…or vo mere pati he

Daya:-oh nice…kya tum sreya ke contect me ho

Simran:-shreya college chodne ke baad me use uski shadi me mili thi phir khabhi nai…ha me jab apni shadi ka invition dene uske maayke gait hi to pata chala ke vo shadi ke baad U.S.A me shetal ho gait hi apne pati ke sath uska ek beta bhi he..hmmmm..uske bête ka naam avinash he…

Daya:-oh!chalo me chalta hu agar Mumbai koi takhalif ho to batan…or shreya milo to mera hi…bolna

Simaran:-okby take care

Uske baad me vaha se chala gaya..shreya apni life me khush he ye sunkar me bahut khush hua..me bhi ab muskan ko or cid ko apna waqat dene laga hu..mera or muskaan ne ek bête ko janm diya uska naam mene amar rakha he…

Ese zindgi ache se chal rahi thi mera beta amar ab bada ho gaya tha ..muskaan bhi ab cid me aane lagi thi tab ek din acp sir purvi,tarika or muskaan ko ek misson ke liye bhejta he..vo mission jaladhar me tha vaha dahej ke karan hatya hoti thi esliye lady officer ko bheja gaya tha…muskaan mission pe or me apne mission pe matlab amar ko sambhalna kisi mission se kam nahi tha

Do mahine ke baad muskaan mission se vaapis aayi …lekin tab uske sath ek or lady officer bhi thi

Musakaan :-good mornig acp sir

Acp:-good mornig muskaan

Muskaan sab se milti he or vo nai officer jiska jaldhar police deparment se Mumbai cid me transfer hua tha uska intro karvati he

Muskaan:-sir ye janvi,,,sub chedda

Chedda surname suke muje shreya ka khyal aaya

Janvi:-good mornig sir

All:-g.m

Ese hi din gujrate he..janvi ham sab se confatable hoge kaam karne lagti he lekin vo har baar muje dekh sad hoge kush soch me pad jaati thi sab ne ye notice kiya tha..ek din me or muskaan ghar pe the tab muskaan ne janvi ko dinner pe bulaya tha …vo dinner arne aati he..or phir ham bate karne lagte he…bato me kab 1:00 baj gaya pata nai chala muje need aa rahi thi esliye me to son eke liye chala gaya…musaan or janvi phirse baat karne lagi..lekin thodi der baad me pani phine bhirse aaya tab musaan or janvi ki bate mere kan me padi

Muskaan:-janvi bura na mano to ek baat puchu

Janvi:-ha usme kya me bura nahi manugi

Muskaan :-kya daya se tum kisi baat se naraz ho kya

Janvi:-are me daya naraz hogi..or tumhe esa kyu laga

Muskaan:-jab bhi tum daya se milti ho to sad fill karti ho or kush soch me pad jati ho esa kyu

Janvi(sadly):-ese koi baat nai he muskaan

Muskaan:-dekho baato plz..agar daya ne tumhara kuch bigada he to bato me daya se baat karugi

Janvi:-nai esi koi baat nai he….chalo me ghar chalti hu

Muskaan:-tum baat ko badlo nahi..or etni raat ko me tumhe ghar jane nahi dene bato kya baat hr

Janvi:-koi baat nai he

Muskaan:-koi baat to he janvi

Janvi:-plz muse koi baat nai karni

Muskan :-janvi tumhe bata naho hoga tumhe meri kasam he

Janvi (rotr heue)-plz muskaan

Muskaan :-bato janvi

Janvi:-thik he to suno…tum janti me kon hu…me shreya chedda ki bahan hu

Muskaan:-kya shreya ki bahan…whai shreya na jise daya pyar karta tha

Janvi:-ha

(Shreya ka naam sun me bhi waha aa gaya muje dekh janvi ne baat badl ne ki kosis ki magar musakaan use rok liya)

Muskaan:-plz janvi baat karo daya ko bhi batao kya baat he

Janvi:-sirf ek hi baat he muskaan

Muskaan:-kya

Janvi(daya ko dhekte hue):-sir aapki shreya is duniya me nahi rahi(janvi rone lagti he)

(muskaanshoked hotihe)

(or meri to mano jingi ruk gai ho)

Daya:-kya kah rahi janvi shreya to U,S.A me he na

Janvi:-sir shreya to college chodne ke baad 1 mahine me hi deth ho gait hi

Daya:-kya kah rahi ho tum ye muje thode din pahele simaran me to uski achhi khabar di thi

Janvi:-jo log tumhe or shreya ko jante he sab ko shreya ne apni aakhri ichha batai thi

Muskaan :-aakhri ichha…

Janvi:-di ki aakhri ichha ahi thi ke unki mout ki khabar aapko na di jaye

Muskaan:-kya…shreya ki shadi…vo ladka kon tha..

Janvi:-shreya ki shadi nai hua..vo ladka jo collage use milne aata tha vo mera bada bhai rajat tha

Daya:-ye sab shreya muj se chhupya koi

Janvi:-kyu ki vo bhi tumse pyaar karti thi …

Daya:-kya

Janvi:-ha sir…vo to suru se aapse pyar karti thi jab aap collage me pahli baar aaye the roj chhupke se tumhe dekha karti thi…tumne jab use friendship ki thi tab usne ham sab party di thi or khushi ke mare sadko pe nachne lagi thi..or jab apne use propose kiya to vo pagal ho gai…vo apni life me kabhi itni khush nai thi…

Muskaan:-jab shreya daya se pyar karti thi to use bataya kyu nahi kyu juth bola ke vo kisi or ko chahti he..

Janvi silent

Daya:-bato janvikyu kiya shreya ne esa

Janvi:-kyuki use blood cancer tha vo mar ne vali thi..bas marne se pahele tum apna banan chati thi…magar vo tumhari zindgi barbaad nai karna chati thi islye usne juth bola or tumhari zindagi chali gai…or usne marne se pahele tumhe ek sandesha diya tha(((daya mere bare sach pata chale to muje maaf kar dena or apni wife ke sath khush rahena tum hamari dosati ka vasta)))) vo tumhe or muskaan ko khush dekhana chati thi…isliye bimar hone ke bavjud vo tumhari shadi me bhes bad ke aayi thi or tumhai shadi 2 din baad vo hame chod ke hamesha hamesh ke liye chali gai…

(har taraf ek sannata cha gaya)

Muskaan:-ajeeb ristey hote he na daya pyar ke koi mar ke pyar karta he or koi jene ke baad bhi mar jata he

Daya(khuch sochne ke baad):-janvi bahut raat ho gai he tum aaj ahi rah java(muskan ko dekhte)tum or janvi gest room so jav

(in mornig )

Ye subhah mere liye alag thi muje shreya antim uchha puri karni thi(muskan ko khuch rakhna)or use ke liye muje shreya ko bhula na tha..ha ye asan nahi magar me koshiskh to jarur karuga

After three year

Aaj me bahut khush hu,,hamre ghar me ek or naya mehan aaya he..muskaan ne ek beti ko janam diya he Sab bahut kush he

Muskaan:-daya me apse kuch magna chati hu

Daya:-kesi baat kar rahi tum jo mago gi me duga bato kya chahiya

Muskaan:-muje is bachhi ka naam rakhne ka haq chahiye

muskaan:-thik he to meri beti ka naam he **shreya**

 **daya:-** kya

muskaan:-ha daya shreya luat aayi he hamari beti ke roop me

daya:-muskan tumne aaj muje sare shukh de diye

muskaan:-chalo aaj se ham zindi alg tarike se jite hamare bachho ke sath

daya:-ha chalo

aaj sab log khush he…janvi ne bhi apne maa papa ki marzi se shadi ki or vo aaj khush ..cid me hi kaam karti he…or dusre ki batt kare to sab khush he…freedy ko promotion mila…punkaj ki girlfriend vo bhi jayvanti(ha ah ha…),abhijeet tarika se shadi ke baad bhi flirt karta he..acp sir aaj bhi saluke ki tang khijte he…..

ha ha ha or me me bhi khusk hu apni muskaan ke sath

chalo chalta hu nai to muskaan naraz ho jayego kyuki aaj shreya ka birthday jo he

 **happy ending**


End file.
